Talk:Columbia Businesses
The First Lady's Aerodrome isn't actually a business, so why is it labeled as one? I'm not trying to be nitpicky by bringing this up again, but why is First Lady's Aerodrome considered a business? It was (is) the private airship ZH Comstock ordered built for his wife, FIrst Lady Comstock. As far as I know it's never (and is not currently) been used for any sort of commercial activities. Just my two cents. : Aerodrome is a building, so it is considered a buisness, plus as you can see on the Wikipedia: "An aerodrome or airdrome is a location from which aircraft flight operations take place, regardless of whether they involve cargo, passengers or neither." Airship is an airship and this is a building used for docking zeppelins. That's shortly why it's a buisness. Ison (talk) 15:46, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Just noticed this. A building is not a buisness. A building is where a buisness does it's buisness. Calling the First Lady's Areodome a buisness is like calling the Empire State Building a buisness. It's not. The company running the First Lady's Areodome is probable a Founder owned enterprise of some sort and the First Lady is just a one "line" out of many that they own and run. sm --Solarmech (talk) 16:33, November 30, 2017 (UTC) "Comstock House Re-Education Center" :Well it's more some kind of institution set up to "reeducate" troublesome citizens of Columbia. I can understand why it should not be listed as business, but then we shouldn't call as such places like Fontaine's Home for the Poor, the Little Sister's Orphanages and Little Wonders Educational Facilities. Those are also meant to provide a free service, even though their owners are using them for a different purpose than altruism. :Pauolo (talk) 13:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Fink Security? I found out 'Fink Security' label on reinforced lock in Plaza of Zeal. Is this 'Fink Security' thing subsidiary company of Fink Manufacturing or just meaningless name for advertisement? Should we add this as bussiness name or not? Pawn of Atlas (talk) 09:06, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :It is actually a leftover from a cut enemy: Fink Security. We could add a reference to it under Fink Manufacturing, like on Rapture Businesses with Andrew Ryan's businesses. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 09:59, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Fink certainly does has his own security force and he calls it "Fink Security" in game. (Remember, it's the job that Fink wanted Booker for.) So it's not really a cut enemy. It's just that Fink Security has much the same uniforms as the Founder's troops. Now it does not seem to be a separate company, but rather a subdivision of the larger Fink Industries just as "Albert Fink's Musical Melodies" is a division of Fink Industries. sm --Solarmech (talk) 13:03, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I believe "Fink Security" is, as you stated, a subsidiary of Fink MFG. This is the company that Fink tried to get Booker to be in charge of after "sacking" Scofield Sansmark. So I don't think it's really a bisinuess, per say, but rather more of an institution. However, if you believe it worthy of including, then by all means, go for it, good sir. TheLighthouse (talk) 14:24, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Adding More Info To Main Listing? Stay with me a moment here. I have noticed that with more than a few buisnesses in Columbia (and Rapture) that we don't have a whole lot of info on. We know the company exists and what buisness they are in, but little or nothing else. Of course with this limited information they do not have their own pages and frankly I wonder if it's worth the effort to make one. Maybe we should consider adding a listing for what buisness these companies are in to the main listing. For example "King Son's (Motion Picture Pojector Manufacturer)". Because otherwide we have a company name and nothing to go with it. sm --Solarmech (talk) 13:44, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Removal of Some Buisness's The Great Shacob has been doing cleanup and it got me looking at somethings that should probably be removed. Either they don't belong such, the the First Lady's Areodome or there seems to be no evidence they are in Columbia. Here is a quick list of things that should probably be pulled First Lady's Areodome, Algonquin Luxury Suites, Cabaret (This a cut buisness from early concept art?), Fancyful Fashion, First Lady, Fortune Faith Family, Martin & Jeffrey's, T. A. Snodgrass Company, Wells & Co. There are also a number of dead links, but worry about that later. So is there any reason we should not pull these buisnesses? sm --Solarmech (talk) 16:44, November 30, 2017 (UTC)